At times, when I intend to leave the house to go out into the yard or engage in other activities, I have longed to be able to carry a cool container of beverage with me for later use. At other times I found that when sitting in the home or backyard that my beverages tend to become undesirably warm before I have finished drinking.
I feel that there are many people like myself who have a need for a method of conveniently carrying a cool, refreshing beverage when engaged in activities which make returning to a refrigerator inconvenient. Other people, like myself, who drink their beverages slowly, need a means for keeping their beverages from becoming undesirably warm before they have finished consuming the beverage.